User blog:EpaX/EpaX's Weekly Sniping Scoop
Hey guys, so i decided to make a weekly blog about sniper rifles since i'm a snipingmaniac =D. It will basically be an analysis and advice on a sniper rifle xP. This week's Sniper analysis is going to be on.... the L115A3! L115A3 Overview The L115A3 is a OHK bolt-action sniper rifle, obtainable via the Black Market. This sniper, though not often used, is one of the most versatile snipers in the game. The differences between the L115A2 and this gun are the camoflauge and the integrated silencer. It features an integrated silencer and orangy-brown camoflauge for stealthy kills, and a high magnification scope (the black one with a red recticle). Integrated silencer means that the silencer is pre-attached and will not cause any damage reduction. The L115A3 can be used well in any map, but performs exceptionally well in Kill Creek . The camouflage, high magnification scope and integrated silencer makes the L115A3 a decent choice to play this map with. Pros Damage The L115A3 deals far over 100 damage; I'd say more than the L96A1 Arctic Wolf. It doesn't suffer much from damage drop-off, not as much as the TPG series anyway. Low Spread The L115A3 has the lowest noscoping spread out of all sniper rifles (L115A2 is on par). The bullet won't stray far from the centre of the screen, making it an excellent choice for players who like noscoping (Im talking to you, Tommy9504 xD). Cons Accuracy The L115A3 has a few flaws, including its accuracy. With a 91 point accuracy, players may find it hard to hit heads at opposite base ends of Kill Creek. For that reason, I'd only recommend the L115A3 in Kill Creek if you are the type of player who moves around. For those who like hardscoping at spawn areas across Kill Creek, you might want to take a look at the M-200 Ghillie or the M107CQ series. Scope adaption Because the L115A3 features a high magnification scope, frequent users of the regular L96A1 scope may find some difficulty adapting to it. For this reason, you should try out the L115A2 or the TRG-21 before purchasing this sniper. Overall Ratings (at a sniper rifle standard) Versatility: 8/10 Power: 8/10 Accuracy: 3/10 Firing Rate: 3/10 Long range use: 5/10 Medium range use: 9/10 Quickscoping: 10/10 Quickswitching: 9/10 Overall rating: 8/10 Question of the Week In Combat Arms, when reloading a gun, the missing amount of ammunition in a magazine is simply replaced by the exact number on reserve. In Real Life, when reloading a gun, a whole fresh magazine would be replaced, meaning any ammunition left in the magazine would be wasted. E.g. i have a G36E with a standard magazine size of 30, with 90 in reserve. A few pew pews later, i have 14 bullets left in the magazine. When i reload, my gun's ammo count will look like this: 30/76 IRL, my gun ammunition would look like this: 30/60. So the question is: Would you prefer the gun reloading system in Combat Arms to remain how it is or would you prefer it like how it is in real life? Want to know about a particular sniper rifle? If you want me to review a particular sniper rifle, just comment below and hopefully i can get it done within the next edition of EpaX's Weekly Sniping Scoop ^-^ Category:Blog posts